1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an amount of used energy increases worldwide, a power conversion apparatus such as an inverter for home and industry has been increasingly employed for an efficient use of energy and protection of an environment.
An intelligent power module (IPM) spotlighting along with an increase in the employment of the inverter is a core parts performing functions of rectifying a DC and converting an AC and may be applied to home appliances such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air conditioner, etc., industrial appliances such as an industrial motor, and next generation appliances such as HEV, EV, etc.
In general, if heat is greatly generated during a power conversion process, and the generated heat is not efficiently removed, a module and a whole system may deteriorate in terms of performance and be damaged. Furthermore, since multi-function and small-size parts are essential to the IPM according to a recent tendency, an efficient dissipation of heat due to the multi-function and small-size parts is also an important factor as well as a structure enhancement for multi-function and small-size.
Meanwhile, as one of conventional methods, a direct bonded copper (DBC) substrate obtained by sintering and bonding a copper substrate to both sides with respect to ceramic by applying heat and pressure is used.
However, the above-described DBC substrate has advantageously excellent heat dissipation and thermal conductivity characteristics, whereas it is disadvantageously expensive in terms of a processing characteristic, and it is difficult to manufacture a large size DBC substrate in terms of a thin ceramic characteristic.
Furthermore, the above-described DBC substrate has a structure in which the copper substrates are bonded to both sides of the ceramic, which may problematically cause delamination of the copper substrate from the ceramic.